List of live-action Japanese movies: T
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. T * 2006 Tabi no Okurimono 0:00 Hatsu * 1972 Tabi no Omosa * 1967 Tabiji * 1999 Taboo 「御法度」 (Gohatto) * 1979 Tactics of Yukimura Sanada, The * 1998 Tadon to Chikuwa * 2005 Taga Kokoro Nimo Ryu wa Nemuru * 1998 Taian ni Butsumetsu * 2006 Taigan no Kanojo * 2008 Taiikukan Baby 「体育館ベイビー」 * 1955 Taira Clan Saga * 1960 Taiyo no Hakaba * 2008 Takada Wataru Teki Zero 「タカダワタル的ゼロ」 * 1987 Take Me Out to the Snowland * 2003 Take the 'A' Train, Someday * 1975 Takehisa Yume ni Monogatari Koisuru 「竹久夢二物語 恋する」 * 1990 Takeshi: Childhood Days * 2005 Takeshis' * 2007 Takumi-kun: Soshite, Harukaze ni Sasayaite 「そして春風にささやいて」 * 1968 Tale of Peonies and Lanterns, A * 1977 Tale of Sorrow and Sadness, A * 1987 Tale of Taketori, The * 2001 Tale of the Floating World, The * 1990 Tales of a Golden Geisha * 2004 Tales of Terror from Tokyo and All Over Japan * 2005 Tales of Terror: The Haunted Apartments * 2000 Tales of the Unusual * 2007 Tamamoe! * 2005 Tameiki no Riyuu * 1985 Tampopo * 2007 Tana no Sumi * 2005 Tanaka Hiroshi no Subete * 1990 Tanba Tetsuro no Daireikai Shindara Odoroita!! * 2004 Tange Sazen: Hyakuman Ryo no Tsubo * 2006 Tannka * 2007 Tanpen * 2007 Tantei Monogatari * 1997 Tao no Tsuki 「タオの月」 * 1991 Taro! Tokyo Makai Taisen * 1990 Tasmania Story * 2008 Tasogare 「たそがれ」 * 2002 Tasogare Ryuuseigun Hoshi no Restaurant * 2008 Taste of Fish, The 「築地魚河岸三代目」 (Tsukiji Uogashi Sandaime) * 2004 Taste of Tea, The 「茶の味」 (Cha no Aji) * 2007 Tatoe Sekai ga Owattemo 「たとえ世界が終っても」 * 2007 Tatta Ichido no Yuki: Sapporo 1972 * 2004 Tattahitotsuno Takaramono * 1976 Tattooed Flower Vase * 1974 Tattooed Hit Man * 1987 Taxing Woman, A * 1988 Taxing Woman 2, A * 2008 Tayu Tau: Good Time Music of Clammbon 「たゆ たう GOOD TIME MUSIC of clammbon」 * 1992 T-bakku no Hanayome * 1948 Te o Tsunagu Kora * 2004 Te wo Nigiru Dorobou no Hanashi * 2006 Tears for You * 2005 Tebana Sankichi: Snot Rocket & Super Detective 「雄大祭 てばなとめいたんてい」 * 1989 Teito Taisen * 2006 Tegami 「手紙」 * 1990 Tekken * 2000 Tekkoki Mikazuki * 1958 Temple of the Golden Pavilion, The * 2006 Ten Dreamy Nights * 2006 Ten Made Agare!! * 1966 Tenamonya Tokaido * 1969 Tenchu! * 2001 Tender Place, A * 2008 Tengoku wa Mada Tooku 「天国はまだ遠く」 * 2007 Tengoku to Jigoku * 2007 Tengu Gaiden 「天まであがれ!!」 * 1982 Tenkosei * 1996 Tennen Shojo Man * 1999 Tennen Shojo Man Next: Yokohama Hyaku-ya Hen * 2006 Tenshi * 2007 Tenshi ga Kureta Mono 「天使がくれたもの」 * 2005 Tenshi ga Orita Hi 「天使が降りた日」 * 1999 Tenshi ni Misuterareta Yoru * 1995 Tenshi no Wakemae * 1979 Tenshi o Yuwaku * 1995 Tenshu Monogatari * 2007 Tenten 「転々」 * 2007 Terebi Bakari Miteruto Baka ni Naru 「テレビばかり見てると馬鹿になる」 * 2007 Teresa Ten Monogatari: Watashi no Ie ha Yama no Muko * 1980 Terrible Couple, The * 2005 Tetsujin 28 「鉄人28号」 * 1989 Tetsuo: The Iron Man 「鉄男 THE IRON MAN」 * 1992 Tetsuo II: Body Hammer 「鉄男II BODY HAMMER」 * 1997 Tetto Musashino-sen * 1963 Teuchi * 2006 Thank You * 1996 That's Cunning! Shijo Saidai no Sakusen * 1983 Theater of Life 「人生劇場」 (Jinsei Gekijo) * 2007 Theàtrical: A Documentary of Juro Kara and Gekidan Karagumi (Theatrical: Kara Juro to Gekidan Karagumi no Kiroku) 「唐十郎と劇団唐組の記録」 * 2002 There's Always Tomorrow * 1995 Third Gangster, The * 1957 This Day's Life * 1987 This Story of Love * 1994 This Window Is Yours * 2004 Thousand Year Fire, The * 2008 Then Summer Came 「たみおのしあわせ」 (Tamio no Shiawase) * 1998 Three Businessmen * 2007 Three for the Road * 2002 Through the Night * 1974 Three Old Ladies * 1968 Tigers: The World Awaits Us, The * 1971 Those Quiet Japanese * 1994 Those Who Would Be Einstein * 2002 Through the Night * 1983 Time and Tide * 1985 Time and Tide 2 * 2003 Time Limit * 2005 TKO Hip-Hop * 2002 To Dance with the White Dog * 1997 To Love * 1971 To Love Again * 2002 To Sing of Love * 1986 To Sleep so as to Dream * 1982 To Trap a Kidnapper * 2005 Tobi ga Kururito * 2007 Tobo Kusotawake * 1993 Tohokenbunroku * 1945 Tokai Suikoden * 1994 Tokarev * 1986 Tokei: Adieu L'Hiver * 2001 Toki no Kaori: Remember Me 「時の香り リメンバー・ミー」 * 1997 Tokimeki Memorial 「ときめきメモリアル」 * 1996 Tokiwa: The Manga Apartment * 1980 Tokugawa Ichizoku no Houkai * 2008 Tokumei Kakarichou Tadano Hitoshi: Saigo no Gekijoban 「特命係長 只野仁　最後の劇場版」 * 2004 Tokusou Keiji Man: Dreams Come True 「特装刑事マン Dreams Come True」 * 2008 Tokyo! * 2003 Tokyo 10+01 * 1997 Tokyo Biyori 「東京日和」 * 1987 Tokyo Blackout * 1987 Tokyo Bordello * 2008 Tokyo Boy 「東京少年」 (Tokyo Shounen) * 2004 Tokyo Desire * 1997 Tokyo Dragon * 1999 Tokyo Elegy 「シャボン玉エレジー」 (Shabondama Elegy) * 1998 Tokyo Eyes * 1995 Tokyo Fist 「東京フィスト」 * 2006 Tokyo Friends: The Movie 「東京フレンズ The Movie」 * 2004 Tokyo Genpatsu * 2008 Tokyo Girl 「東京少女」 (Tokyo Shojo) * 1990 Tokyo Ghost Story 「東京ゴースト・ストーリー 霧の夜、彼女はやってくる」 (Tokyo Ghost Story: Kiri no Yoru, Kanojo wa Yattekuru) * 2008 Tokyo Gore Police 「東京残酷警察」 (Tokyo Zankoku Keisatsu) * 1990 Tokyo Heaven * 1976 Tokyo Himitsu Hotel: Kemono no Tawamure * 1997 Tokyo Lullaby 「東京夜曲」 (Tokyo Yakyoku) * 1995 Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars 「東京魔悲夜」 * 1996 Tokyo Mafia 2: Wrath of the Yakuza 「東京魔悲夜2」 * 1996 Tokyo Mafia 3: Battle for Shinjuku 「GANGSTER 東京魔悲夜 外伝」 * 1997 Tokyo Mafia 4: Yakuza Blood 「GANGSTER II 東京魔悲夜 外伝」 * 2001 Tokyo Marigold 「東京マリーゴールド」 * 2004 Tokyo Noir * 1965 Tokyo Olympiad * 2004 Tokyo Psycho 「東京伝説 蠢く街の狂気」 (Tokyo Densetsu: Ugomeku Machi no Kyoki) * 1998 Tokyo Rampage * 2007 Tokyo Rhapsody 「歌謡曲だよ、人生は ～逢いたくて逢いたくて～」 * 1973 Tokyo-Seoul-Bangkok * 1995 Tokyo Siblings, The 「東京兄妹」 (Tokyo Kyodai) * 2008 Tokyo Soda Water 「東京ソーダ水」 (Tokyo Soda Sui) * 2008 Tokyo Sonata * 2002 Tokyo Sora * 1988 Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis 「日本のこわい夜 特別版」 (Teito Monogatari) * 2005 Tokyo Tower * 2007 Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad 「東京タワー　オカンとボクと、時々、オトン」 * 2006 Tokyo University Story * 1990 Tokyo Wan Blues * 2001 Tokyo X Erotica 「トーキョー×エロティカ　痺れる快楽」 (Tokyo X Erotica: Shibireru Kairaku) * 2001 Tokyo Zance 「東京★ざんすっ」 * 2005 Tokyo Zombie 「東京ゾンビ」 * 1954 Tomei Ningen * 1999 Tomie 「富江」 * 1999 Tomie: Another Face 「富江 アナザフェイス」 * 2005 Tomie: Beginning 「富江 BEGINNING」 * 2002 Tomie: Forbidden Fruit 「富江 最終章 禁断の果実」 Tomie: Saishuu-sho - Kindan no Kajitsu * 2001 Tomie: Re-birth 「富江 re-birth」 * 2000 Tomie: Replay 「富江 replay」 * 2005 Tomie: Revenge 「富江 REVENGE」 * 2007 Tomie vs Tomie 「富江 VS 富江」 * 1985 Tomo yo Shizukani Nemure * 1996 Tomoko no Baai * 1988 Tomorrow * 1959 Tomorrow's Sun * 1968 Tomuraishi Tachi * 2008 Tonan Kadobeya Nikai no Onna 「東南角部屋二階の女」 * 2003 Tonari no Monchan * 2004 Tony Takitani 「トニー滝谷」 * 1987 Too Much * 2007 Tooku no Sora ni Kieta 「遠くの空に消えた」 * 2008 Topless 「トップ」 * 1991 Toppuu! Minipato Tai: Aikyacchi Jankushon * 1992 Torarete Tamaruka! * 1993 Torarete Tamaruka! 2 * 1994 Torarete Tamaruka! 3 * 1969 Tora-san: Tora-san, Our Lovable Tramp 「男はつらいよ」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo) * 1969 Tora-san 2: Tora-san's Cherished Mother 「続・男はつらいよ」 (Zoku Otoko wa Tsurai yo) * 1970 Tora-san 3: Tora-san, His Tender Love 「男はつらいよ フーテンの寅」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Fuuten no Tora) * 1970 Tora-san 4: Tora-san's Grand Scheme 「新・男はつらいよ」 (Shin Otoko wa Tsurai yo) * 1970 Tora-san 5: Tora-san's Runaway 「男はつらいよ 望郷篇」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo Boukyou-hen) * 1971 Tora-san 6: Tora-san's Shattered Romance 「男はつらいよ 純情篇」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Junjo-hen) * 1971 Tora-san 7: Tora-San the Good Samaritan 「男はつらいよ 奮闘篇」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Funto-hen) * 1971 Tora-san 8: Tora-san's Love Call 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎恋歌」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Koiuta) * 1972 Tora-san 9: Tora-san's Dear Old Home 「男はつらいよ 柴又慕情」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Shibamata Bojo) * 1972 Tora-san 10: Tora-san's Dream-Come-True 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎夢枕」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Yumemakura) * 1973 Tora-san 11: Tora-san's Forget Me Not 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎忘れな草」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Wasurenagusa) * 1973 Tora-san 12: Tora-san Loves an Artist 「男はつらいよ 私の寅さん」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Watashi no Tora-san) * 1974 Tora-san 13: Tora-san's Lovesick 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎恋やつれ」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Koiyatsure) * 1974 Tora-san 14: Tora-san's Lullaby 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎子守唄」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Komoriuta) * 1975 Tora-san 15: Tora-san Meets the Songstress Again 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎相合い傘」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Aiaigasa) * 1975 Tora-san 16: Tora-san the Intellectual 「男はつらいよ 葛飾立志篇」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Katsushika Risshihen) * 1976 Tora-san 17: Tora-san's Sunrise and Sunset 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎夕焼け小焼け」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Yuuyake Koyake) * 1976 Tora-san 18: Tora-san's Heart Of Gold 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎純情詩集」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Junjoshishu) * 1977 Tora-san 19: Tora-san Meets His Lordship 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎と殿様」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro to Tonosama) * 1977 Tora-san 20: Tora-san Plays Cupid 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎頑張れ!」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Gambare!) * 1978 Tora-san 21: Tora-san's Stage-Struck 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎わが道をゆく」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Wagamichi wo Yuku) * 1978 Tora-san 22: Talk of the Town Tora-san 「男はつらいよ 噂の寅次郎」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Uwasa no Torajiro) * 1979 Tora-san 23: Tora-san the Matchmaker 「男はつらいよ 翔んでる寅次郎」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Tonderu Torajiro) * 1979 Tora-san 24: Tora-san's Dream of Spring 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎春の夢」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Haru no Yume) * 1980 Tora-san 25: Tora-san's Tropical Fever 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎ハイビスカスの花」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Haibisukasu no Hana) * 1980 Tora-san 26: Tora-san the Foster Daddy 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎かもめ歌」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Kamome Uta) * 1981 Tora-san 27: Tora-san's Many-Splintered Love 「男はつらいよ 浪花の恋の寅次郎」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Naniwa no Koino Torajiro) * 1981 Tora-san 28: Tora-san's Promise 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎紙風船」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Kamifusen) * 1982 Tora-san 29: Hearts and Flowers for Tora-san 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎あじさいの恋」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Ajisai no Koi) * 1982 Tora-san 30: Tora-san the Expert 「男はつらいよ 花も嵐も寅次郎」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Hana mo Arashi mo Torajiro) * 1983 Tora-san 31: Tora-san's Song of Love 「男はつらいよ 旅と女と寅次郎」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Tabi to Onna to Torajiro) * 1983 Tora-san 32: Tora-san Goes Religious 「男はつらいよ 口笛を吹く寅次郎」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Kuchibue wo Fuku Torajiro) * 1984 Tora-san 33: Marriage Counselor Tora-san 「男はつらいよ 夜霧にむせぶ寅次郎」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Yogiri ni Musebu Torajiro) * 1984 Tora-san 34: Tora-san's Forbidden Love 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎真実一路」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Shinjitsu Ichiro) * 1985 Tora-san 35: Tora-san the Go-Between 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎恋愛塾」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Renaijuku) * 1985 Tora-san 36: Tora-san's Island Encounter 「男はつらいよ 柴又より愛をこめて」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Shibamata Yori Ai wo Komete) * 1986 Tora-san 37: Tora-san's Bluebird Fantasy 「男はつらいよ 幸福の青い鳥」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Shiawase no Aoi Tori) * 1987 Tora-san 38: Tora-san Goes North 「男はつらいよ 知床慕情」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Shiretoko Bojo) * 1987 Tora-san 39: Tora-san plays Daddy 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎物語」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Monogatari) * 1988 Tora-san 40: Tora-san's Salad-Day Memorial 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎サラダ記念日」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Sarada Kinenbi) * 1989 Tora-san 41: Tora-san Goes to Vienna 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎心の旅路」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Kokoro no Tabiji) * 1989 Tora-san 42: Tora-san, My Uncle 「男はつらいよ ぼくの伯父さん」 (Otoko wa tsurai yo: Boku no Ojisan) * 1990 Tora-san 43: Tora-san Takes a Vacation 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎の休日」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro no Kyuujitsu) * 1991 Tora-san 44: Tora-san Confesses 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎の告白」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro no Kokuhaku) * 1992 Tora-san 45: Tora-san Makes Excuses 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎の青春」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro no Seishun) * 1993 Tora-san 46: Tora-san's Marriage Proposal 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎の縁談」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro no Endan) * 1994 Tora-san 47: Tora-san's Easy Advice 「男はつらいよ 拝啓車寅次郎様」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Haikei, Kuruma Torajiro-sama) * 1995 Tora-san 48: Tora-san's Crimson Flower 「男はつらいよ 寅次郎紅の花」 (Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajiro Kurenai no Hana) * 2001 Tori 「トーリ」 * 2008 Toricon!!! Triple Complex 「トリコン!!!　triple complex」 * 1978 Torakku Yaro: Furusato to Kyubin * 1975 Torture Chronicles 3: Female Inquisition * 1986 Tosatsumania Friday no Onna * 1977 Totsuzen Arashi no Youni * 1987 Totto Channel * 2007 Toubou Kuso Tawake: 21-sai no Natsu 「逃亡くそたわけ 21才の夏」 * 2005 Touch 「タッチ」 * 1993 Touch of Fever, A * 1980 Toward the Terra * 2002 Toy Reanimator * 2004 Tracing Jake * 1985 Tracked * 1991 Traffic Jam * 1972 Trail of Blood * 2005 Train Man 「電車男」 (Densha Otoko) * 2004 Translucent Tree * 2001 Transparent: Tribute to a Sad Genius * 1996 Trap * 2003 Trava: Fist Planet * 2002 Travail * 1986 Tree Without Leaves * 2002 Trick: The Movie * 2006 Trick: The Movie 2 * 1992 Triple Cross, The 「いつかギラギラする日」 (Itsuka Giragirasuruhi) * 2006 Tripping * 1984 Tropical Mystery: Seishun Kyowakoku * 1994 Tropical People, The * 2004 Trouble Maker Lucy * 1961 Troublesome Sisters, The * 2002 True Horror Tale: The Cursed Tape 「真・恐怖体験～聞くと呪われるテープ」 (Shin Kyoufu Taiken: Kikuto Norowareru Tape) * 2002 True Record of an Ando Gang Side-Story: Starving Wolf's Rules * 2003 T.R.Y. * 2007 Tsubaki Sanjuro * 2006 Tsubakiyama Kacho no Nanoka-kan * 1986 Tsubomi no Nagame * 1990 Tsugumi * 2004 Tsuki to Cherry 「月とチェリー」 * 1956 Tsukigata Hanpeita * 1960 Tsukinode no Ketto * 1998 Tsukisoibito no Uta * 1976 Tsuma to Onna no Aida * 1993 Tsuribaka Nisshi 6 * 2003 Tsuribaka Nisshi 14 * 2007 Tsuribaka Nisshi 18: Hama-chan Suu-san Seto no Yakusoku 「釣りバカ日誌18 ハマちゃんスーさん瀬戸の約束」 * 2005 Tsurugi: The Future Swordsman * 2006 Tsuyoki Ari * 1992 Tuff 5 * 1999 Tuka to Kinpatsu * 2001 Turn 「ターン」 * 1998 Turns of the Wheel, The * 2005 Turtles Swim Faster Than Expected * 1991 TVO * 1954 Twenty-Four Eyes 「二十四の瞳」 (Nijushi no Hitomi) * 1999 Twenty-Four Hour Lie, The * 2007 Twilight Phantom * 2002 Twilight Samurai, The 「たそがれ清兵衛」 (Tasogare Seibei) * 2008 Twilight Syndrome: Dead Cruise * 2008 Twilight Syndrome: Dead Go Round * 2000 Twilight Syndrome: Sotsugyou * 1963 Twin Sisters of Kyoto * 1992 Twinkle * 2006 Two Love 「TWO LOVE～君と歩いた道」 * 1985 Typhoon Club